


In His Warmth

by inkybluepen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bliss, drable, larry - Freeform, right after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' feelings after they make love.</p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't not edit this I will fix any errors eventually. Enjoy my half asleep drabble on their half asleep inner rambles
> 
>  
> 
> *insert disclaimer here

Harry loved Louis. He loved Louis when he was performing, he loved him when he was sick , he loved him when he was stubborn and threw tantrums but most of all he loved him like this. 

Tangled in the blankets and seated in his lap just starring down at him like he held the answer to his troubles. He could catch glimpses of the younger Louis.

The Louis he fell irreversibly in love with. He wouldn't trade him for the world but sometimes it was hard to see the good in everything when every force was trying to pry them apart. 

But moments like these, he knew Louis would always be his peace of mind. Louis was always the one who kept him grounded and kissed him when he would cry over another article his family would have to read.

You see Harry didn't care if they spread rumors about his new condo or new fling, he only cared that they spread rumors that said he disregarded women as if his mother didn't raise him to be a proper gentlemen. Or when they spread rumors that hurt Louis. Those were the worst.

Louis was always the one to put on brave face but behind doors he couldn't hide. He refused to hide anymore.

That's why moments like these were sacred, full of every emotion they couldn't display outside.

Harry was burst out of his own little thought bubble when Louis started to trace his facial features lighly with the pad of his fingers.

"I really love you." 

Louis smiled so bright his eyes were mere slits and he gently placed his lips over Harry's.

"And I will always really love you too Haz, like we promised." 

Louis tangled their hands with the black bands on the ring finger. They agreed not to get engaged until they could proudly show it off but it didn't stop Harry from buying promise rings for the time being.

Harry gripped Louis by his thighs to help him slip down enough to lay on his chest. 

\-----------

Louis really loved Harry. From the tips of his hair to his stupidly large feet, he loved every bit. 

Laying with him with his head on his chest allowed him to hear not only Harry's heart but feel the love radiating between them both. 

Sure things were tough but one day they could love freely without anyone holding a contract or career above their heads. Harry was worth the wait. He was worth anything and everything Louis had. 

He wasn't great at grand gestures or romantic notions but he was enough for Harry. They were the right amount of everything. 

Soulmates were so cliche but Louis truly belives they were ment to be together and fate was kind enough to let them be.

He lost his train of thoughts when he felt Harry's fingers massaging his scalp.

"I know this goes unsaid Harry but I love moments like these. They remind me of where we started, how far we've come, and how the future will be pretty okay together. Fantastic really. I couldn't wish for anything more."

Louis felt Harry's fingers under his chin and looked up to the same green eyes he never tires of.  
Harry kissed him and they both knew they were on the same wavelength of thoughts. 

Under any circumstance they were lucky to have each other, these moments were simply cherished.


End file.
